1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of kaleidoscopes and in particular to an electric powered kaleidoscope that uses an electric motor to turn or rotate an end cap assembly. The kaleidoscope has a removable end cap assembly and end cap assembly cover allowing the operator to easily change the viewing objects in the object space providing an infinite variety of kaleidoscopic views or images, or remove the viewing objects and insert a clear end cap lens and view the surroundings in a kaleidoscopic display. While there are other kaleidoscopes that use electric power, the applicant is unaware of any of the same construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are electric kaleidoscopes that are known, none that applicant is aware of are of the same construction as his.